


Softness

by takatakataka



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Absolute Trash, Chubby Kink, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Smutt, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takatakataka/pseuds/takatakataka
Summary: Satsuki is a pillow and makes Ryukos muffin moist.





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> I should have probably made another pseud for this...oh well.

The light drew across her face slowly, the heat of the sun waking her and reminding her of the familiar source of warmth that was currently her pillow. Ryuko opened her eyes only to be greeted by the ceiling, she frowned and sat up, a brief glance around the room reminding her she was on the sofa. An empty bowl of popcorn was the only sign of last night's activities. She turned her head to look at the sleeping body of her former headrest, clad in only her panties and an oversized shirt pulled up under her breasts. It was odd for her to be awake before Satsuki. Ryuko sighed and adjusted herself to lay on her stomach, cradled between her sisters' legs as she rested her chin on her belly. She closed her eyes, deciding to just sleep a little while longer and drink in the warm softness of her body.     

_She wasn’t always this soft, right?_

She opened her eyes and lifted herself up to rest on her elbows, cupping her chin in the palms of her hands as she inspected Satsuki's sleeping form. She hadn't noticed before but she wasn’t as svelte as Ryuko remembered. The once toned and firm abdomen having given way to a little pooch that gently rose and fell with each breath. Her hips had grown too, not dramatically so but just enough to be noticed and her thighs had not been spared either. Her attention returned to the belly, she reached out and gently traced around the base of it with a finger before dragging it to climb the shallow slope. At it’s summit she pressed in experimentally, stopping when Satsuki stirred quietly, she adjusted herself before lying still again. Once Ryuko was sure the dark-haired woman was still asleep she tried again, giving a few more experimental pokes, almost like she was testing the water of a hot bath. Satisfied, she placed an open palm over her navel and carefully pressed down, watching her hand sink into the soft flesh while an odd feeling began nibbling at her. She let the pressure off and began tracing her curves with her fingers, following the swell of her hips to her enriched thighs, all while that feeling started gnawing.

_This is weird._

Ryuko bit her lower lip as she took in the entirety of her pale, supple body. She brought her hand to Satsuki's stomach again and started to play with it gently, squeezing and rolling it beneath her hand. She brought herself up onto her knees and brought her other hand into play, she could feel a dampness in her panties as the feeling was gnashing and clawing to the surface.

_I’m being weird._

Her hand came away and started to slip towards her panties. The feeling was all-consuming as the tips of her fingers slipped into the underwear.

_I need to stop._

Ryuko fell backward onto the other side of the couch, her two fingers were met by a wet warmth as she entered herself. She started rubbing herself slowly, she bit her lip again as she increased the tempo. Her free hand shot to the back of the couch as if to keep from falling down some endless abyss. The fingers edged closer to her clit as she looked on Satsuki's still form, her breaths growing faster and shorter. Her hips bucked as she reached it, her eyes went wide as she rolled over the edge of the couch and came crashing to the floor. On her knees again she wrapped her outstretched hand around her discarded nightshirt, she came closer to climax. She pressed on as she brought her arm close into her body and bit her hand to keep from moaning. Her jaw tightened as she reached the apex of her flight, she tasted blood as the fall came, her body spasmed and went stiff before relaxing.

_I’m disgusting._

She exited herself and breathed deep and heavy. The sound of Satsuki getting up didn’t even phase her, she flopped onto her side heavily.

“How, how much of that did you see?” Ryuko asked, voice breathy and exhausted.

“Enough.” She looked into the kitchen to see Satsuki preparing breakfast with a smile. Ryuko pushed herself up slowly, looking down at herself to see a little belly that hadn’t been there a year ago, just barely sticking out into her lap. She snorted and pushed herself up off the floor, slipping on the shirt as she made her way for the kitchen.         

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for my usual stuff and are super confused, don't panic! This is an older story I finally decided to post here since before now it was just on my side blog but Tumblr is absolute trash for this sort of thing. Don't expect anything like this from me again, this was the very definition of a one-off. 
> 
> I also just realized posting it on a page connected to my main blog defeats the entire purpose of having a side blog...
> 
> Whoops.


End file.
